


Dance with me?

by Treefrogkwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Starrycove, breakdance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treefrogkwami/pseuds/Treefrogkwami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place that is Invitation only, where you have a new name and disguise yourself to be a new person. Where it is rumoured the best dancer in paris dances. </p><p>This is where Ladybug and Chat Noir live.</p><p>Based off of StarryCove's Au because i love it and i love bandwagons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw artwork for for this!  
> First three art pieces
> 
> http://miraculoustreefrog.tumblr.com/post/141729503571/artwork-for-the-first-three-chapters-of-my-dance

It was a autumn afternoon when Marinette got her Invitation. The sun a deep gold as it was dipping down to lightly touch the edge of the tree line, whose leaves had begun it's transition from deep green to a wash of reds, yellows and browns. The last of the summer winds still lingered, wrapping themselves around the Eight year old child. They kept her warm as she curled herself into a smaller ball hiding inside the yellow tube of the local park's slide.

Her cheeks burned, her ears burned, hot tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin and onto her sweater. She pulled on her bangs so that she couldn't see through them. The whole world didn't exist, nothing bad could happen in this new world that was made only of Marinette's hair. But unfortunately she still existed.

"Hello?" The sweetest voice was heard as it echoed into the tube. "Are you okay sweetie? "

Marinette tried to quiet her crying down to light sobs. And hoped that the person that voice belonged to would walk away. Instead of course, she listened as something was dropped to the ground and the woman rested herself at the bottom of the slide. 

"Hello sweetheart." The woman said up the slide. Marinette lifted her head slightly and parted her hair to look down the yellow tunnel. The woman who looked up at her; twisted to have half of herself in the tube, was beautiful. A sweet small red smile on her face, her eyebrows raised up underneath her blond hair in a worried look. Marinette could see the formal blue dress she wore, something too nice that was getting dirty just from sitting on this slide.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette shook her head and buried her head into her knees again. The woman continued talking.

"Do you like dancing?" She said, most likely addressing Marinette's outfit of stockings, black flats and the poofiest grey tutu she owned.

Marinette had nodded, still not bothering to look up. Of course she liked dancing, she LOVED dancing. And anyone could see it, even if she didn't just come from a dress rehearsal she would wear her ballet ensemble everyday. 

" I like dancing too, you must be from the local ballet school? Or are you from La Papillion?"

Marinette let out a whisper, though soft it echoed through the slide. "Local."

The woman’s smile spread and her eyes softened "that’s a lovely tutu did you make it yourself. "

"My mama helped."

"Can i see?"

Marinette, whose sobs had finally settled, pushed herself off the top and slid and down the tube, bumping into the woman who still hadn't moved, instead curling in more to be on Marinette's level. Her fingers went to the grey Tutu and fiddled with the multiple bows and plastic flowers that lined it. 

"Oh it is lovely."

Marinette smiled a large smile. "I sewed the flowers on!"

"You are very talented!" The lady looked on with a smile. And dipped her head down to whisper. "Why were you crying?"

Marinette frowned and looked down to her hands, she gathered a handful of tutu into her hands and wrung it.

"Were doing a production and joined together with the fancy school. A-and some girls were making fun of me."

"What did they do?" The woman's voice turned hard. Though Marinette didn't notice.

"They make fun of my cloths, and when I wobble, and when I forget if I should be position one or two they tell everyone. They say I should give up cuz I can't dance."

The lady pulled out a handkerchief and lifted Marinette's head to whip her face, removing dirt and grim before placing it on her nose and telling her to blow. "Well, that is ridiculous, anyone can dance."

"Not me."

"Show me then."

"Huh?"

"Prove to me you can't dance,"  
Pocketing her handkerchief and pulling both herself and the child out of the slide. Marinette stood there as she went over to a large suitcase left on the ground and pulled out a small CD player before continuing "and just so you know I'm a professional dancer so if anyone knows if you can dance it is me."

She pressed play on the player, and after a few clicks of the machine it began playing a strong upbeat attitude.

"This isn't ballet music." Marinette said.

"So? Just dance. " the woman said while swaying to the music. 

So Marinette did, or she tried to at least. She pointed her toes and waved her arms delicately and kept a straight back. But as the music continued and she began twirling she just delved into spinning and flailing and eventually laughing. She only stopped when she heard the lady laughing and clapping. She turned to the lady, cheeks flushed and out of breath.

"See you can dance." The lady said.

Marinette smiled, warmth filling her heart. She wiggled a little from the amount of energy she now had.

The woman then crouched down to Marinette's level. "You are a good dancer. And you love to dance." She Pulled out a piece of paper. A blue envelope with a peacock on the front. "And if you want to learn more. Go to this address, this is a secret, but here is a place where you can learn more and have a lot more fun dancing than around bullies." 

The woman looked up. "Ah! I think those must be your parents." Marinette looked to where her mother and father came rushing into the park. Thanking the lady for finding her and scolding Marinette for running off like that. The lady smiled and said good by, picked up her suitcase and walked away.

That night Marinette had dreams of dancing, the invitation stuffed in her desk drawer, not to be touched for another year when she remembers it and sneaks off in the afternoon for the first of many many times.

On the other side of the city, the Lady had given a second invitation. To a small blonde boy Marinette's age, but he never got to see it since his father found it before he could and the invitation wad swiftly burned.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 10 years later.  
> Adrien decides to "take a break" from ballet class. Meeting a girl named Marinette for the first time. It goes less than great. But he leaves a good impression.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaadrien."

The call rang out throughout the dancehall. Echoing as a reminder to everyone in the vicinity that Chloe was IN the building and that she had spotted what corner Adrien was stretching in. He flinched and looked up to her direction, she strutted across the floor towards him with that sense of superiority and purpose only she had at all times; quickly making her way to him with Sabrina in tow with their things. The rest of the class now drawing their attention to look in his direction in a way he hated.

Adrien pulled himself up from the floor, standing straight and shoulders raised. All of his nerves were on edge. He was never comfortable with the attention, people looked at him as the head master's son, the famous model Adrien Agreste, the prodigy ballet son. It is always with awe or administration or a respect he hasn't earned for himself yet.

"Adrien! It's been sooooooooooo looooooong." Chloe threw herself around him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself onto his chest. "I missed you. You haven't been to ballet class for weeks."

' And I already wish I could leave.' Adrien sadly thought to himself trying to avoid the gaze of other classmates while lightly trying to peel Chloe off of him. "I'm sorry Chloe, I've been busy with modeling. Hey Sabrina, how's your father doing?" Adrien asked looking towards the shy redhead.

"Oh good thank you. He…"

"Enough about THAT." Chloe interrupted, causing Sabrina to step back and visibly shrink into herself. Chloe pulled herself away from Adrien to begin a long speech on what he had missed. Though Adrien wasn't paying attention too much. Something something being stuck with incompetent dancers, it would of been easier to pay attention if not for that their teacher had entered the class room and begun to set up. 

After a couple minutes of Chloe's chattering the teacher cleared his throat. Didn't work. Adrien tried Nudging Chloe to see if she would notice and stop. Didn't work. Finally the teacher just spoke loudly.

"Miss Bourgeois I'm sure the ENTIRE class would love to continue hearing you insult them but I have a class to teach."

Chloe spun in place; her favorite fake smile on her lips. "Oh! Good morning Sir I didn't…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the teacher waved her off. "Yes yes we've all heard this one before."

Chloe glowered as the class snickered. Many students had great respect for their teacher who was somehow unafraid of being fired for treating Chloe as less than perfect. And lesson wise he was one of Adrien's favourite teachers, and a favourite among many others apparently. 

He was a young teacher, young in comparison to all of the other old men and women in other departments. His tall form, strong Jaw, and green eyes that contrasted against his dark skin made him swooned over by many a student. Adrien especially liked him for his jokes and treating Adrien like a normal person, Adrien has spent more than one lunch break talking about dance with him at his teacher's office.

The teacher cleared his throat again to speak to the class. " Before we start todays lesson I have a little announcement. Mr. Gabrielle Agreste has sent message that the schools Arts Festival Date has been set for the 28th of July."

The entire class groaned.

"Yes yes it will totally ruin your summer vacation," The teacher clicked his tounge. "Believe me I have way better places to be. But apparently it can't be any earlier than that because Mr. Gabrielle Agreste wants to be there to show of how great the students of La Papillion are in comparison to everyone else."

Adrien shifted on his feet as the students around him laughed or agreed with the teacher. Did they not hear his sarcasm? The teachers eyes flickered, his mouth stretched thin and his jaw had flexed.  
The teacher continued. "So. The ballet class will be doing our semi annual ballet performance. And i believe this year it is due time for Sleeping beauty."

The class once again dissolved into chatter. Chloe's head snapped in Adrien's direction and Adrien knew exactly what she was thinking. Who was going to be the prince and princess.

"First… Important roles. Rose," The teacher pointed to a small blonde classmate who made a gasp before looking at Chloe; who took in a face of shock and anger "I want you too be the good fairy."

Both girls faces calmed in a sigh of relief. 

"Chloe you'll be princess Aurore… And Kim will be the prince."

As Kim fist pumped Chloe let out a shriek. "Excuse me! Isn't the best dancer suppose to be the main role! Adrien should be the prince!"

The teacher looked at his papers lazily and spoke without care. "Adrien has a busy schedule and I can't expect him to also have the responsibility of such a role on top of everything else."

"Buuuuuut. As Gabrielle Agreste's SON he should get such a role."

Adrien tried stepping in. "Chloe I think Kim will be great as the prince."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to pinch Adrien's cheek. "You are too modest you are ten times better than him."

"Chloe please…."

The teacher huffed, "My mind has not changed Chloe. Kim will still be the prince and Adrien will work as a replacement. If Kim can't perform then Adrien will take his place."

Kim smiled and look happily at Chloe. She ignored him, glaring at the teacher before pasting a smile on her lips. Adrien could see she was thinking, could tell one way or another he'd be the prince. Adrien didn't want to dance today.

As though knowing, while looking at Adrien with his green eyes that seem to read him like a book. The teacher spoke once more. "Adrien why not go get your measurements done first. Get it out of the way so the costume department can get underway with work."

Oh thank god. Adrien grabbed his shirt to put over his Ballet uniform before heading to the door. He could feel the eyes of the class staring at his back. Probably with negative thoughts on how his father gives him everything. As he closed the door behind himself he heard the teacher begin listing off other roles, and Chloe begging to go get measured too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While the fashion wing of the school was one of the largest due to his father. The costume department for ballet was small, three small rooms dedicated to documenting all costumes that go through the school's Ballet department. Adrien hadn't been there in maybe a year due to Modeling and since then he knew he had gained a few inches in height and his chest had widened, a new set of measurements were needed. 

He entered into the front room. Small with four sewing machines pushed up onto the back wall. The floor, the tables, and the chairs were piled high with boxes and books. A girl popped her head out from behind a pile of boxes as her entered, and then pulled herself up and tried pushing her purple bangs out of her face as she talked.

"Sorry, we are documenting Tutus for a history of Ballet project. Uhhhh… how can I help you?"

"I'm here to get my measurements taken….miss?"

"Juleka!" A sound was hear from one of the back rooms. "I left my phone in there and I want to take a picture of this one! I think it's late 1890s! You should see the stitching in this embroidery it's gorgeous!"

The girl called Juleka shifted some boxes and grabbed a phone off the table. "Just a sec!" She called out to the girl in the back. Then turning to Adrien. "Uh, so Marinette can help you with that, i need to finish up here before I go to class. Uh… can you bring this too her?"

"Of course." Adrien smiled and walked over to Juleka to grab the phone, before heading into the back room.

He couldn't see anything when he entered, right in front of the door was a counter that had tulle and lace piled high in such a way that he had no idea how it was staying upright. Like the front the room was covered with boxes, on chairs, the floor, stuffed onto the blue shelving that lined the walls. Peering from the door he looked around, he couldn't seem to see anyone actually in the room.

After some shift of tulle she appeared, climbing a wonky stepladder where she was trying to replace a box on the top shelf, stretching to the full extent of her arms as the step ladder wobbled dangerously. Her right leg stretched out behind her and pointed. 

Not bothering to look at who was in the room she spoke. "I think I'll recheck the set of skirts we documented last Tuesday. They had a similar Russian styled floral pattern along the edge I wanna check for some other connections."

She turned to the door with a wide, glowing smile. But as she saw the person she had been talking too was not Juleka her face dropped. 

"Oh!" Her body jerked a little she tried to get off the ladder, causing the ladder to finally give way to it's impending fall. Adrien watched as the girl fell head first into the shelving and half of the boxes falling off the shelf and piling on top of her. Adrien placed the phone on the counter and rushed forward to help her at the moment she had started to fall.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Adrien knelt down to the pile and tried pulling boxes off of her. Her groan was heard underneath all the fabric. 

"Yes I'm fine." She finally reappeared, rubbing her forehead. "Just clumsy. Be careful, some of these costumes are delicate."

Adrien placed whatever costume he had in his hand down. "You smashed your head really hard there! Are you sure your okay." He took his hand to her cheek to lift up her face, his other hand taking hers away from her forehead for his own personal inspection. "Thank god, I don't see a bruise."

He looked into her face, her blue eyes were widened, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyebrows had shot up. A blush had begun to spread across her face. 

"Adrieeeeeeeeeeeen!" 

The worst sound came from the front room. Somehow, he doesn't know why, Chloe was able a slip past the teacher. Adrien felt his whole body tense up again. Though his reaction was minor compared to the girl across from him. At the sound of Chloe's voice she jolted away from him. Scrambling backwards as though she realized he was a live electric wire. Her face had scrunched up into something that wad disgust or Anger, Adrien couldn't tell what. 

"Adrien! There you are!" Chloe burst through the doorway. "You were taking so long to get measured i got worried! So I came to get you! What happened here?"

"Uh." Adrien looked from Chloe to the pile of fabric and boxes he was surrounded in to the girl hiding behind the counter with a face of pure loathing. 

Chloe noticed where he was looking and peered around the counter. At spotting Marinette her eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on her lips. "Marinette Dupain-cheng. Now I understand, you were being your usual clumsy self and dropped things on him."

Adrien swore her heard a growl emit from Marinette's throat before she pulled herself up with the counter. Adrien notice there was something odd about how she pulled herself up but couldn't put his finger on it.

Marinette straightened herself to her full height and looked Chloe in the eye. "Hello Chloe."

"It's good to see you decided to get out of the spotlight. You were never stage material. Backstage is definitely your style."

Marinette's eyebrows seem to furrow even farther than thought possible. "What do you want?"

Chloe put her hand to her chest and gasped. "Please Marinette be more polite. I'm here like Adrien, WE are going to be the STARS of the newest production and need measurements. Well Adrien will, I don’t. I've been the same size for the past 3 years. I'm just here to voice my opinion on how my costume should look"

Marinette pulled a measuring tape out from her back pocket. "Juleka will assist you in your suggestions Chloe. Since she is a actual student here. Now if you can excuse me I need to do my job."

Chloe smiled and walked over to Adrien to unnecessarily kiss his cheek, once again making Adrien tense up. Before heading out the door. Once gone Marinette seem to relax, her head drooped and her shoulders dropped; Though she looked at Adrien coldly now.

"So. Measurements? “she asked.

"Uh. Yeah."

Marinette pushed herself away from the counter and walked towards Adrien. Adrien was taken by surprise as she seemed to hobble, and he realized he hadn't actually seen her walk yet. She had a limp.

As she made her way towards him his arms shot up towards her.

"Are you okay!? Did you hurt your leg from that fall?!"

Marinette looked up at him, she looked like she was trying to process what he was saying before shaking her head and prying his hands off her shoulders. "No I'm fine."

"But you're. …."

"The fall off the Ladder isn't the culprit." Marinette's voice was soft and sad, telling Adrien to drop it. Marinette made him raise his arms as she ducked to his back to measure.

The two were in silence, Marinette slowly flitting about him. After a while Adrien began to fidget, wishing to move or talk or do something. He decided to talk.

"So…do you go to school here?" He asked.

"Nope. This is a unpaid internship work, helping students and teachers alike."

"Do you go to school?"

"Mhhmmmm" Marinette limped in front again, trying to wrap the measuring tape around his chest. "Raise your arms." 

As Adrien raised them he looked down at the girl. Marinette didn't look angry anymore, there was a focus on her face, a look of being deep in thought of her work.

"Uh…" He tried risking it. "How do you know Chloe?"

Big mistake, the anger returned, though not as full forced as when Chloe was in the room. But her Eyebrows knotted together and her eyes went cold. "Dance class."

"Oh you dance?"

Marinette finally looked him in the eye. Standing straight in front of him and leaning on her left leg, "no."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. "

"Anyone can dance."

She had rolled her eyes at his words. Passed him the top of the tape to place on his head and measured his height. Adrien wanted to repeat his words but realized that topic should be dropped. 

She finished up her measurements, "All right it's done. Now I'd suggest rescuing my friend from your girlfriend before I strangle her with this measuring tape."

"She's not…." Adrien tried to say 'she's not my girlfriend. ' but was interrupted by the sound of a loud ringtone. A set of music Adrien felt was familiar but couldn't remember hearing before. Marinette had gone pale at the sound and she scrambled to her phone.

"I HAVE TO TAKE THIS." She said as she rushed out of the room.

Adrien stood there, figuring that he was done here he could just leave. But then looked once again at the mess one the floor. He thought of the girl struggling to reach the highest shelves because of how short she was, or the added difficulty of her leg. He decided to help. He began picking up boxes and placing them on the shelf, or delicately returning fabrics to their properly labeled boxes. Anything he didn't know what to do with he placed on the table and cleaned up the boxes.

By the time he was done and satisfied with his work she had returned, a look of surprise on her face. She tucked the 

"H-hey. Uh" Adrien started and she looked over the shelf. "I thought since it was kinda also my fault this mess was made I'd help pick up. I used the labels. I just thought it would be easier with my height."

Marinette looked at him bewildered before speaking "Thank…thank you. Uh. Y-y-your girlfriend left. Something about coffee."

Adrien groaned and leaned in closer. "Chloe is not my girl friend." He said sternly, "No matter what she says or anyone else." 

She just stared at him, her ears turning pink.

"Anyway. See you around?" Adrien straightened up and headed out the door. Hearing behind him stuttering.

"A-a-bsolutly! Yeah! See y-you! Yeah…yeah"

Leaving the costume department. With a quick glance at a exhausted looking Juleka. He checked his watch. Class was still in session, he still didn't want to be there. Adrien shrugged, might as well waste more time somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Gosh now that the story past the prolouge is starting I'm getting even MORE nervous. Because now I'm touching the characters and I'm worried my writing style will effect their personalities. I feel like i wrote that Adrien didn't like chloe when he is just nervous around.))
> 
> The characters are all aged up in this story. Around 18-19.
> 
> Also also Plagg and Tikki ARE in this story. And are important.
> 
> Next chapter: Nino, Alya, and Ladybug!


	3. Nino and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien leaves the costume department and heads to hang out with his friend
> 
> He meets a ladywifi
> 
> And learns about Ladybug

Adrien found Nino hunched over his work in a empty music room. Surrounding him were five different music instruments. Paper was scattered across the floor and music stands surrounding him, with scribbles of both notes and music notes. To his left were multiple boxes and wires and his Laptop. Adrien could count seven multi coloured pens, one behind each ear, one locked between his teeth, one in use in his hand. And the rest scattered between the papers. Closest to Nino was a harp, that the boy would stop to strum a couple cords every few seconds.

Adrien knocked on the door to signal his arrival. His friend looked up momentarily, smiled broadly with a "hey bro!" and went back to work.

"Why do i never see you in a actual music class anymore?" Adrien said, crossing the room, he lightly stepped over the papers to pull himself into a chair.

"Final project, teach gave me free reign bro. Said she gave up on my music experimenting and as long as i work I'm fine." Nino answered not looking up from his notes.

"And you've decided to use a harp in your final project?" Adrien looked at the thing incredulously, it didn't seem Nino's style.

Nino groaned as he straightened his back; a couple pops and cracks could be heard, he turned to his computer. Switching out cords and typing swiftly on his computer. "I have NO idea what to do for my final project dude. Right now I'm just experimenting with different sounds. Expanding my musical data base."

Adrien watched as Nino pulled out a black box covered with buttons and began pressing them. Different notes and chords of a Harp emitted from the speaker. Mixed in with a couple other sounds from some other instruments. Nino kept pressing buttons to create a somewhat pleasing sound, quick and fluid but still had the upbeat rhythm that Nino was associated with. It stumbled at bits, sometimes Adrien could hear it, sometimes he couldn't but knew because Nino's eyebrows would knit together temporarily. But Adrien liked it.

The two had become friends right after Adrien had convinced his father to stop home-schooling, with the price that Adrien was now swamped with as many classes his father could put him in. Nino had been accepted into the school on the music scholarship, and the two bonded when Nino had wanted record Adrien's piano playing. It was the best friendship Adrien had.

As Nino stopped writing and turned to write a lot more notes, taking a purple pen from his ear. "Any suggestions? "

"Just the usual, study the instrument, talk with people who know the instrument. "

He asked Adrien. "Shouldn't you also be in class Bro?"

"I don't really want to go back, i mean I'll have to eventually my change of cloths are there but… ug."

Nino stopped and looked up to his friend. "Chloe again."

"It's not just her. It's the whole thing. I love dancing, I'm pretty damn good at dancing. Which is because i practice my butt off in all of my spare time. And not just ballet… but when I'm in the class a feel like everyone thinks the praise i get or the positions i get are because of my dad… and maybe they are. I have no idea how people view my skill because everyone is scared of my dad."

"Hey." Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You're a DAMN good dancer."

"Thanks but you HAVE to say that you're my best friend."

Nino opened his mouth, about to say something. But seemed to catch himself and shook his head, switching the subject and returning to his notes "So if you're not there? What excuse did you use to disappear? "

"I had to get measured for a stupid costume. So i just came from the costume department. "

Nino's hands jolted, leaving a line of ink on the paper. "The Costume department? Who took your measurements? "

"A girl called Marinette."

"Oh." Nino's voice raised ten octaves as he tried to keep a straight face. "That’s interesting very interesting and how was that experience. " Adrien tried to catch a look at Nino's face, but the boy tucked it down and away from him. Though he caught a twisted smile on his lips.

Adrien smirked, figuring what was going on. "It was great, super cute that one is. She talked about you a lot. Something about how what a catch you are and any girl wo-mppffff"

Nino shoved his hand over Adrien's mouth. "Bro… stop it's not like that!"

Removing Nino's hand Adrien had begun laughing. Ignoring the look his Friend was giving him he asked. "Not like what? You clearly like her! Go for it! I can set up a super cool date for you guys. Just say the word and you can get a zoo."

"I just said it's not like that. Dude. I don't like Marinette. I use to like her sure but that was way back, when we were in college together! But since…. Anyway we both grew up. We're still friends kinda. Maybe.. on Facebook. But that's it."

"Okay. " Adrien fist bumped Nino's shoulder with a smile. He tried imagining a little Nino with a crush on a miniature version of the girl from costume. But found it difficult because he himself has never had a crush on anyone. 

Adrien then noticed a pile of papers to his left. Posters, or notices. All of then half ripped or crumpled.

"What's that? " Adrien reached out and took on to read.

"No don't! "

It was to late, Adrien was reading it. "Searching for Kwami, if you have any information contact me at Ladywifi@butterflymail.com? Why do you have a whole pile of this? What's Kwami?"

Nino snatched the paper from Adrien and grabbed to rest of the pile to shove in his back pack. "I have it because...because! And Kwami is nothing."

"Oooooookaaaaaaay. That sound suspicious"

"KWAMI is a illegal underground dance club best known for its mystery, runaways, and the best dancing in Europe." 

Both Adrien and Nino's heads snapped to the music room door where a girl leaned against the frame looking at her phone. A smile on her lips. She entered into the room and went to shake Adrien's hand.

"I'm Alya. Or Ladywifi if your into that sort of thing."

She turned to Shake Nino's hand to. Nino shot her a sharp look before taking her head. 

"I'm Adrien, and this is Nino."

Alya sat down across from them. " Oh don't worry i know who you are. Adrien Agreste, son of Gabrielle Agreste, creator of La Papillion, one of the most prestigious arts and dance school in the world. He's also a fashion designer and some other business ventures or something i got bored reading his really loooong Wikipedia. " 

Adrien didn't really know what to think at the moment. his heart had dropped when she began to talk about his father, sounding just like everyone else. But she didn't seem to care? Her focus strongly on Nino.

"And Nino. Didn't have to look you up till you started to remove my posters off the wall. Musical genius, scholarship, and you grew up in a neighbourhood that has a higher percentage of kids that stayed out late." 

Nino squirmed, his mouth a thin line. The girl just leaning in and smiling. They both knew something Adrien didn't.

"I'm confused what's happening?'

Alya returned her attention to Adrien. "I'm studying Journalism at the local University. And I chose to do a full study on Paris's hidden underground culture. And i did research and discovered Kwami. A illegal dance club that teens and young adults enjoy attending. One that the police have apparently been tracking for years."

"How is a dance club illegal?"

"No legal documentation. Apparently they just take over unused private buildings. Also people say some sell wares there, and it's most known for a large amount of kids. there is more but I think it's just a few wealthy adults that want it shut down."

"Don't listen to her." Nino interrupted. He was clearly irked now, and spoke to Alya with annoyance. "These are rumours. Kwami is something people on the Internet made up. Not real."

"Your going to try harder than that Nino." Alya said. "I've already caught you taking down my posters, meaning you're trying to protect it. But you can't stop me. I've done my research," she pulled out her phone again to look at her notes "it doesn't stay in one place. It's invitation only. Once you are a member you receive the address whenever it's going to be on that night… it's all secretive and I love it."

Nino groaned and began to pack his things. Adrien didn't think he had ever seen Nino this peeved.

Nino then turned again on Alya. "Not saying it's real. But why? Why Kwami when you can find another underground club?"

"Easy. I want to see Ladybug." Alya shrugged.

"Ladybug!? You're going through all of this trouble just to see a dancer? "

"Not just A dancer. THE dancer, it's said no one is better and I am dying to see her dance in person." Alya sighed. "My dream interview. "

Nino rolled his eyes while Adrien once again felt out of the loop. "Who's Ladybug?"

Alya moved closer and pulled out her phone  
"One of the heads of Kwami. Helps Runs the whole place, buuuuuut what's remembered about her is her dancing." 

She turned her phone over to show a video. It was badly lit and hard to hear. But it focused on a girl in the centre of the dance floor, dancing her heart out. the crowd had parted for her as she spun, dipped and flipped, Her black hair wild. She seemed to take the Ladybug theme to heart with a red spotted outfit. 

Adrien leaned closer to the phone as the dance progressed. She was good, she was amazing. A lump formed in his throat and his chest tightened.

"Wow."

"I KNOW right. She's amazing! She's beautiful! I can't find any video that isn't badly taken but I have five others of her. Oh i just want to meet her so bad."

Nino had finished packing his stuff away. And pulled both of his bags off the floor. "Listen dude. I'm sorry but I can’t help you. And besides. I've heard that Ladybug has been MIA for months. Chances of seeing her are slim."

Nino pulled Adrien up from the floor. "And you bro need to put on some real pants."

The two finished cleaning up and clearing out the music room. Not paying attention as Alya swiped Nino's phone and took a picture of the coded text he received that morning.

"Well boys. It was nice meeting you." She re-shook their hands. And held Nino's hand longer "And hopefully we all get to be good friends."

As Nino's cheeks flushed Alya laughed and left.

"Forward isn't she?" Nino said as they left the room.

"I don't know. She seems just your type in my opinion."

They wandered the hallways for a few more minutes till the they knew for sure that no one would catch Adrien steaking into the change room. The spotted him as he went in, but shrugged and let him go. 

As soon as he changed he checked his phone, a missed call from Natalie, a friend request from Alya. And a email from Ladywifi@butterflymail.com saying "you liked that video check out this one it's slightly better quality and she's so cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tikki and Plagg


	4. Tikki and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a interesting proposition
> 
> Adrien has no clue what he is doing

Marinette checked her phone again; Reconfirming that this location was correct. She stood outside of a large ware house. With old brick walls and storage crates piled up around it. The dirt ground was scattered with weeds, glass, and cigarette butts.

This place was questionable, if Marinette was actually familiar with this area her mind would be running wild with possible scenarios in which she is robbed or murdered. Who was she kidding, her mind still was running wild with those scenarios.

"Why this location?" Marinette mumbled to herself. She hadn't gone to kwami in maybe four years. But she remembered that out of all 'regular' locations. This one was the poorest managed. 

Marinette pushed open the door to the inside. Unlike the outside, the inside was surprisingly clean. No litter on the floor, no dirt, and it was fairly empty. It was a massive room, with a large overhanging balcony at the far back wall and wrapping around the walls, the high windows on the east wall let in a fair amount of light. A few doors in the back led to washrooms on the ground floor and a second storage room on the second floor.

'It still looks like a location of a horror film' Marinette thought. Remembering that she refused to go out to Kwami whenever this was a location when she was young. The place use to give her the willies.

She had joined Kwami when she was 9. After a particularly strenuous ballet class Marinette had wished to have fun, and had remembered that day at the park. So she had pulled out the invitation, with lovely cursive and a address to a secret location. She slipped out saying she was going to a friend's at 6. 

After that her life completely changed, at first the adults had freaked for someone so young, they set up rules and curfews and even wanted her to stop showing up. But she became one of them. And in a world of music and colour and games. They pushed her and challenged her to learn anything and everything. It was the best four years of her life.

Marinette walked to the back and went up the stares and through the door. It was another large area, with a lower ceiling and more things. Boxes, shelves, a microwave and two fridges lined the right wall. In the back five old couches had been placed, each piled with blankets and Marinette could guess someone probably slept there last night. The left wall had a door to the office, and two more bathrooms.

Marinette didn't bother knocking on the door to the office, she heard someone on the other side singing and recognized the voice. She enters into the room. And looks at the woman in a red spotted dress who had her back to her looking through a book.

"Hello Ladybug." Marinette said.

"Marinette!!!!!!!" The woman turned on her, a excited look on her face. She was beautiful, her Bronze skin glowing and her dark hair wild. The woman rushed Marinette, pulling her into a massive hug, and littering the top of her head with kisses before pulling back. "Look at you! You're all grown up! Kind of. You are still as short as ever!"

Marinette smiled before asking. "Can I sit?"

"Oh please tell me you didn't WALK all the way here."

"Why not? I can still walk, Ladybug. Not well but it's still walking." Marinette pulled the chair from the desk and lower herself into it.

The Lady stared at her judgmentally before settling herself into another chair beside her. "It's not Ladybug anymore by the way."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. Out of all conversations she thought would happen this wasn't it. "Oh?"

"Yup, I'm retiring the Ladybug title, if I have to I'll use the name Tikki, since if used that before I used ladybug. See I’ve finally got a real paying job in my field. I'll be traveling down to Egypt to be working on a exhibit and then following that exhibit to whatever museum it goes to."

"That's exciting! Wow!" Marinette paused. "How has Chat noir taken all this?"

"Well first. He hasn't been chat noir in a year and a half. So just call him Plagg, it's a more fitting name."

"Harsh."

"And second he spent a week moping around the house, accidentally broke three plates and two vases. And ate half his salary worth of cheese before making the decision to just propose before I leave."

Marinette's eyes dashed to Tikki's hand where a engagement ring was now settled and screamed. She rushed forward and inspected the ring. "Oh it's beautiful! A new job AND marriage. Wow! "

"I know, it's super great. We'll get married when i get back. Which is one of the reasons i wanted to see you because I would Love for you to come to the reception. "

"Of course! I'll be there!"

"Great! Now onto the next reason. "

"Which is?"

"I want YOU to be the new ladybug. "

Marinette's mouth dropped and heart stopped. She stood up in a rush, wobbled in imbalance and plopped back down. Tikki looked on in concern as Marinette shook her head profusely. 

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no. " Marinette seemed to be mumbling to herself more than anyone else.

"Marinette please. I've been thinking about this for a while and have talked with Others and it's agreed you would be the best person for the role of Ladybug. "

"This is crazy! I haven't been to Kwami in years! I don't even dance anymore! I'm sure you can find multiple other members that would actually WANT this!?"

"Please. We both know you still dance Plagg catches you using the studios all the time AND he says you're still as skilled as before. "

"But I can't. I can't BE Ladybug, Ladybug is confident and strong and brave and a amazing dancer and kind and..and I'm none of those things."

Marinette pleaded as Tikki looked on, looking sad but waiting for Marinette to finish. She leans forward and cups Marinette's hand. Giving it a squeeze. "I'm barely any of those things too Marinette. And you are strong and brave and kind and definitely a great dancer. You are the best person for this position, and half of the old members are gone. So it's a great way to start fresh."

Tikki let go of her hand and pulled a large scrap book towards them and opened to a large old picture of the members of Kwami. All crashed together for the picture. With two kids huddled together in the center. Marinette remembered this photo. She was nine, her first year dancing at kwami. Lady bug knelt down on her left, cuddling her and smiling for the camera. 

"You're not playing fair. Tugging at my heart like that." Marinette pushed the book away from her. But it was too late, she was already wishing for a time long past.

"Soooooooooooooo. Will you do it? Will you be Ladybug."

Marinette looked to Tikki and nodded. As Tikki jumped up excited she added. "But this isn't permanent, if I can't handle it find someone else. And NO ONE can know it's me."

Tikki paused and looked at Marinette skeptically. "That won't be easy. Nino, Ivan, and Nathaniel still attend. And you do have a limp."

Marinette thought while waving her hand. "I might be able to hide my limp with dancing, it’s not that bad, difficult but doable. But disguising myself will be difficult."

Tikki clapped her hands together. "That is my department! Now we should get started! There is a event tonight and I need to turn you into lady bug! And you also have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

Tikki pulled out a bunch more scrap books and notebooks. "You need to learn the basics of being Ladybug."

Marinette gulped, she knew what she agreed to was huge. She hoped she could handle it.

\-------------------------

Adrien reviewed the schedule for the next month that Natalie had sent him. Even with his father out of the country there was no rest. And there was little room for dance. Adrien messaged Natalie in hopes she could move things around, using the excuse of the production in hopes to sway her.

Classes were done, And Adrien waited outside the front steps for Gorilla to pick him up. Since his father left Gorilla has been taking longer and longer to show up. Which Adrien assumed was his own way of giving Adrien more time to hang out with Nino. Though today Nino had run off somewhere so he was by himself and actually wishing Gorilla would show up.

He decided to watch the videos again. Something he hadn't stopped doing since Alya had sent them to him. He began looking up articles himself in research of her, it all seemed the same. No one knew WHO she was beyond the dancer, but people would fall in love with her from just one video.

Adrien got it. Kind of. 

As he played the video again he saw the mystery of the person, the skill in the dance, the way she flipped and spun and kicked. He didn't see how people could claim love from a video but she was enchanting. 

"I wish you were as interested in my class as you are watching videos of dancers." Adrien turned to watch his ballet teacher walking down the stairs, resting himself beside Adrien and looking down at the video. "Sheesh, and a video of Ladybug no less."

Adrien was taken aback and looked at his instructor. "Sir? You know of Ladybug?"

"Oh yeah… of course i know her." A wide grin spread across his face. "I've danced with her."

"W-what?"

"Oh yeah, gooood times." The teacher leaned back on the steps, stretching his legs out. From his bag he pulled out a container of cheese to munch on. "She is a spectacular dancer, we still talk, still dance. " he said with a wink.

"Do you think I could meet her?" 

"Why?" The teacher popped another piece of cheese into his mouth. And said something else that Adrien couldn't understand through his full mouth. 

"Well, she is a great dancer. And it's like you said. I haven't really had any passion in class recently and I wish i did and maybe she would be able to bring back that energy."

His Instructor stared at him for a bit, deep in thought. As he gave a curt nod he stood up quickly. "I'll be right back, don't leave yet." He went back up the stairs and through the doors. His hands in his pockets and walking like there wasn't a time limit before Gorilla showed up.

Adrien waited, as the minutes passed his nerves got more on edge. He began to jiggle his legs and wring his hands. Gorilla showed up in front of him. Adrien tried stalling, looking like he was repacking his empty back, adjusted the bags straps twice, and tied his shoes before giving up and heading towards the car. 

"Mr. Agreste you forgot something."

Adrien heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to see the teacher heading down the steps. In his hand a black bag. He waved to Gorilla and passed the bag over to Adrien. His voice then dropped low.

"In this bag is the address where with luck Ladybug will be tonight. You can meet her, there is also my old jacket in there and a ring. I suggest you wear it. If someone asks for your name say Chat Noir."

"Chat noir?"

"Yup." The teacher patted him on the back. "I'd also suggest you do something about your face. You ARE on a lot of billboards. Good luck."

The teacher walked off again as Adrien got into the car. Gorilla began to head home, looking in the rear view mirror once. While Adrien opened the bag to look at the contents. He found the note, a black piece of paper with sloppy green writing.

Adriens mind was in a hundred places at once, how to get out of the house, how to disguise his face, how to get there, and how he was going to meet Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not willing to give Tikki and Plagg names other than Tikki and Plagg lol.
> 
> Tikki studies and works in history... and really like ancient Egypt. 
> 
> Plagg was either going to make his own cheese or dance. Lol.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR meet each other for the first time. Stoneheart and Horrificator make a appearance, and Chat picks a fight with a imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writting fanfiction but there is Just SOMETHING about Miraculous ladybug that gets me wanting to write i don't know!?
> 
> I have a idea of how this story will progress but right now I'm going with the flow?


End file.
